newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ThenewbiesNG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThenewbiesNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 22:02, 25 October 2010 Destubbing I know that you said on the Thread that you think a lot of our pages are small, which is true. I see that you felt you had "Almost Destubbed" the E.D. page. If you can find lots of suitable relevent info for a page and you feel like adding it, then by all means do so- However, we have discussed the definition of destubbing over a number of months, with reference to various people's existing definitions of a stub; our realistic chances of getting a lot of info; and the minimum definition required to get our Wikia promotion. This is the basis for the definition I posted on the Thread and we are primarily focussed on getting all existing articles up to that, quite low, standard. I am well aware that when writing about, say a game with plot etc. it may be very easy to put together a lot more than 8 sentances, but if site visitors find that all pages are at least at the minimum non-stub (we need a better name!) then it will: 1. Create a better first impression 2. Encourage people to create new pages to that standard 3. Inform people more and make them feel more like clicking the links and surfing within Wikigrounds to the better pages. I am, in fact, wary of people feeling like we want all the data they can find. We don't. We need to keep thinking about what people might come here for and ensuring that we answer their questions without filling the pages with dross. For example, we don't really want the list of every single award the KK have, that is on their page at present, but we are wise enough to work with that data diplomatically! At present, we are merging a few pages that simple do not have enough info to justify a page. However, my experience with Wikipedia tells me that in due course a number of pages will be split when they get too long. Make no mistake, your positive attitude towards adding info and building pages is appreciated and I look forward to creative and substantial contributions from you going forward. However, right now, if you were to scan through the pages in the Stub category and simply find some that are not stubs (preferably finding a little more to add!) and removing the Stub cat, that would be the kind of thing we need this month. We struggled long and hard with Pages without Pictures and I finally emptied that Cat, lets do the same- No Stubs! - that would be a VERY worthy monthly theme winner. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 23:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) krinkels? I see krinkels is listed on the admin template. He is not a mod. I seem to remember that it might be Krinkles? I can't find when it was added or changed. Can you please investigate and put it right for us. thanks, Icedragon64 22:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC)